It's a Dysfunctional Thing
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: He hates him. He loves him. Yaoi, NaruSasu Songfic: 3 Days Grace I Hate Everything About YouWarnings: Boyxboy and mild language


He hates him. It's as if he exists solely to drive him crazy at an excruciatingly slow rate. From the way he wear that blinding orange all the time to that obnoxious grin he always wears. The way he aims to do things he can never do, yet he refuses to see it. The way he always fights even if he knows it's a pointless battle. He hates the way all he eats is that damn ramen and the way he can never quite mature. He hates him for existing. He hates him for never quitting. He hates him for always staying in his mind.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

He hates him. He hates that annoying blue he wears with that horrible crest on it that does nothing but make him look paler then he already was. He hates the way he cannot seem to show emotion no matter what happens. He hates the way he bites his nails when he thinks nobody is watching, and how he always takes the missions that are suicidal. As if he's trying to prove his worth. As if he values the villager's opinion over his life. He hates him for giving up so easily. He hates him for not giving up enough. He hates him for always being there. He hates him for not being there the way he needs him.

He hates him. He hates him for coming after him. He hates him for not giving up on him. He hates him for forcing him to feel what he doesn't wish to. He hates him for always being too close. He hates him for not being closer. He hates him for making him doubt his goal and what he had concluded was his existence. He hates him for making him think he could be more. He hates him for pushing him all the time. He hates him for never pushing enough. He hates him to keep from hating himself. He hates him to keep from loving him.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me do you know_

He loves him. He loves him for coming back with minimal fuss. He loves the way he's so set in everything he does. He loves the way he hardly shows emotions. He loves the way blue just looks i so damn good /i on him. He loves the way his hands are perfect until you get to his bitten-to-the-quick nails. He loves the way he's always trying to redeem himself. He loves the way they always bicker. But he hates him.

He loves him. He loves that stupid orange color that brings out the highlights you normally would have overlooked. He loves the way he's so determined to be something even though everyone keeps pushing him down. He loves the way he grins all the time, overly false and too wide to be real. He loves his resolve. He loves the way he refuses to fully grow up. He loves him for existing. He hates him for existing. He loves him. But he hates him.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

'I fucking hate you!' He screamed at you in the middle of the training grounds. For once I held my peace; you deserved everything he said and more. 'I hate the way you smirk! I hate the way you are so damn stoic! I. Hate. Everything. About. You.' He took a deep, shuddering breath, refusing to let the tears fall. You stood until you two were nose to nose, and you began. 'I hate you. I hate the way you always smile. I hate the way you always pretend to be happy so people don't worry about you. I. Hate. Everything. About. You. So why the fuck do I love you?' Then you leaned forward and kissed him. He gave a small gasp that could have been a sob or a moan and leaned closer. You clung to him for all he was worth. He wrapped his fingers in your hair and refused to let go. Finally you broke apart, but only to breath. Your arms stayed around each other. 'I hate you.' He murmured. You smirked into his hair. 'I hate you too dobe.' He shook his head, giving a half-hysterical laugh. 'We are so fucked up.' You smirked again. 'The most dysfunctional couple I know.' I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry, and walked away with my mind spinning from what I had seen. They hate each other. They love each other. It's a dysfunctional thing.


End file.
